Patient
by Kit the Katz
Summary: One-shot set after Crooked Kingdom. (Please note:This fic was written before CK was published) The one where someone breaks into the Wraith's room, Inej ruins the hardwood floors, and Kaz tries not to lose his nerve.


Inej took her showers at exactly 6:00 every morning. It wasn't too early that she couldn't get her morning run in beforehand, and it wasn't so late that the pressure was thready. It's been a week since she's been back in Ketterdam, in the barrel. Everything was as it was before the crew left on the Ferolind and it made Inez itch. She had thought about packing her bags, but she didn't know if she could leave it all behind. _Him_ behind. And without her four million kruge, she had nothing to pay off her indenture. She could sneak out in the middle of the night like the wraith she was, but then who would be responsible for her indenture? _Him_. What was worse was that she knew he would pay it willingly. She closed her eyes, letting the cold water wash over her face and massaged her shoulder with her hand. _Saints_. Steeling herself, she shuts off the water and dries haphazardly. Still damp, she pulls on tight pants and a loose tunic and runs a hand through her wet hair. Retrieving her towel from the floor, she turns the corner to her bedroom. Sensing a change in the air, she stops suddenly, her wet feet squeaking against the floor. He looks up from rolling his sleeves, his blazer draped on her bed next to him, his cane, between his legs.

"Kaz."

"I'm getting you new locks," he says in greeting, one eyebrow creeping up. He's cut his hair again, trimmed the sides short

Inej grumbles and throws her towel outside of her door for the housekeeping, "My locks are fine."

"Malefactors keep getting in."

"I think you mean malefactor, singular."

He purses his lips, "You're dripping on the hardwood." Inez looks over her shoulder at him, grabbing her hairbrush from the top of her wardrobe.

"What do you want, Brekker?" she asks casually. _Why have you been ignoring me?_ Kaz uses his cane to push himself up from his sitting position. Inej turns away so that he can wince; he holds his leg with care, today must be a bad day.

"Four million _kruge_ ," he says. Inej feels her mouth drop open. She tries to stammer something, but he cuts her off, "-Four million kruge to pay off your indenture and get you out of Ketterdam." (oh.)

"You want me to leave?"

"No," he says sighing, heaving his cane between hands, "But you want to leave...And I want you to be _happy,_ " he finishes, his voice thick. He wanted her to smile and laugh, and to be _happy_. Inej opens the doors of her wardrobe, it was easier to think when she wasn't looking at him. The only sound is the thudding of feet as the boarders head downstairs for breakfast. Loudly, she slams the doors closed, Kaz doesn't flinch.

"But you don't have four million kruge," Inej says determinedly.

"No," he murmurs, his eyes pleading.

"But you want me to be happy," she prompts.

He takes a deep, shaky breath. "Yes." She closes her eyes, running a hand through her wet hair again. He watches her, transfixed.

"Then do what you came here to do, Kaz," she says, her voice cracking.

He rips off his gloves, "Before I loose my nerve," he mumbles, throwing his cane aside and striding over to her, he slips his hands under her shirt, his long fingers splayed against her lower back pulling her flush against him, and presses their lips together. He was unexperienced, and tense. He pulls back enough so that he see's her clearly and whispers uncertainly, his eyes wary, "I can try again," but Inej, Inej just...

She traces a scar in the corner of his lips, "It may take awhile to scrounge up four million kruge," she watches in wonder as his lips twitch up into agrin. Has she ever seen him smile before? Surely, she hasn't, she would have remembered. She beams and his heart falters.

He presses a chaste kiss to her lips, and then her forehead. Slowly, so as if not to discourage her, he replaces his hands on top of her tunic. "I might need some practice." She could be patient.


End file.
